


Death and the Shinigami: Fanart

by 4phoenixfeathers



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fanart, Its the sword, Manga Spoilers, Obligatory go read the original, fanart for a fanfic, just a pinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4phoenixfeathers/pseuds/4phoenixfeathers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fanarts for Fanfics: Bleach Edition





	Death and the Shinigami: Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death and the Shinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500022) by [kirallie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie). 



死と死神 : Death and the Death god.

This fic was a fun read, and I could not pass up the chance to draw Ichigo in a new outfit. Extra kudos for Kirallie!

For the highest quality version, go [here.](http://fav.me/de3eok6)


End file.
